


Chemistry experiments and bear hugs

by snowyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, i just really like writing this kind of dynamic for nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyjeno/pseuds/snowyjeno
Summary: Jeno is cold and stubborn. Jaemin is warm and insistent.





	Chemistry experiments and bear hugs

It wasn’t winter yet, but Jeno’s skin and bones only told the story of the coldest season. Instead of providing warmth, the classrooms he stepped into brought about a different type of chilliness, one that clung onto him and wouldn’t allow him to feel comfortable. Whenever he would feel himself start shivering, he made silent prayers that the display of his body slightly quivering would go unnoticed. He always made an effort to try to relax his muscles to ease the stiffness that was stored within them. It made it easier for him to attempt to control his shivering, but shivers were a force to be reckoned with and weren’t that easy to suppress.

Shivering was out of his control, but he still felt somewhat self-conscious whenever he was struck by it.

During the period prior, Jeno was thinking of the nuisance that his chemistry lab was. The classroom that his lab was in was by far the coldest classroom he had to sit in. And for _ninety_ minutes. It would be hell ~~(frozen over)~~ on earth for him. 

Was he being a tad dramatic?

Absolutely. 

Did it make a difference?

Not really. Besides, it was fun being dramatic every once in a while. It’s not like anyone else would be able to hear the grouchiness running through his mind as experiments were conducted.

____

“Are you done with the drops?”

Jeno had still been absentmindedly holding the dropper bottle when Jaemin’s voice brought him back to earth. 

“Yeah, my bad.”

Jeno moved his hand to hand Jaemin the drops, and as he did, their hands briefly brushed, courtesy of the latter.

Jaemin immediately placed the dropper bottle down and clasped Jeno’s hand.

“Jeno, your hand is _freezing_ ,” Jaemin declared, rubbing Jeno’s hand with his own.

“Thanks for stating the obvious.” Jeno cheekily grinned at him.

Their lab partners, Mark and Jisung, had been doing their own thing until Mark looked up from his now empty graduated cylinder and test tubes. Mark was slightly startled when he saw Jaemin and Jeno’s hands meshed together. Jisung glanced at the pair’s hands only a second later, not surprised but not interested either. Mark’s eyes were wider than usual when he exchanged looks with Jisung, his expression silently asking ‘is this allowed?’

“C’mon, give me your other hand too. Let me warm them up.” Both of Jaemin’s hands were enclosed around one of Jeno’s hands, warmth gradually seeping into the latter’s hand.

“Not in a million years. Are you supposed to be a toaster oven or something?”

“You’re unnecessarily cruel to someone who is trying to do something for your well-being, don’t you think?”

The pair were nonsensically challenging one another at this point as they always somehow ended up doing.

“You don’t have to do anything. Why are you so insistent, anyways?”

“Why is _he_ so insistent? Have you lost your mind, Jeno? It’s Jaemin we’re talking about here!” Jisung interrupted, looking at Jeno as though he were utterly stupid.

“He’s always flirting with you, you know,” Mark pitched in, a silly smile plastered on his face.

“Thanks for stating the obvious,” Jeno repeated what he had said to Jaemin earlier while also mocking the cheeky smile he had shown.

“Fuck it, I’ll do it myself,” Jaemin announced as he found Jeno’s other hand, one of his hands latching onto it.

“And who gave you the right?” Jeno asked, maintaining his stubbornness.

“If you hated it so much, you would’ve pulled away by now.” Jaemin looked confident and Jeno could’ve sworn he saw a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Tch, whatever.”

The truth was that Jeno would always welcome Jaemin’s warmth. It made him feel incomparably cozy and there was something precious and endearing about Jaemin’s wholehearted willingness to keep him warm.

Once Jaemin’s hands retreated, Jeno was ready to resume the experiment. Except that got cut short when Jaemin locked Jeno in a bear hug.

Jeno’s eyes momentarily widened as the wind was knocked out of him, the tightness of the hug causing him to gasp. His head felt dizzy from the sudden attack and his awareness that Jaemin’s body was pressed against his. He returned the embrace, his arms wrapping themselves snugly around Jaemin.

Until he decided to add pressure and give Jaemin a taste of his own medicine.

Jaemin gasped in Jeno’s harsh hold.

“And to think I was trying to warm you up more efficiently,” Jaemin said, his voice and face laced with betrayal.

“And I thought we were here to test for solutions, not test for homosexuality,” Jisung boldly asserted.


End file.
